


The Unexpected Guest

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: The crew finds a new crew member that may have interesting ramification.





	The Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Set Around - During the Seventh Season. Anytime after Legacy.  
> Disclaimer - Paramount owns Voyager and its characters. I've only borrowed the characters to satisfy my own creative urges.  
> Comments - Comments the good the bad and the ugly & for the direction of this story would be kindly accepted. As I am going to continue this story after over a decade break from fan-fiction.

Part One

Tom was sitting at the conn console deciding what to do now to stave off his boredom; maybe he could come up with a new holodeck program. Yes that was it but should he do a crew one or something for just him and B'Elanna.

"Anybody got any requests...."

Harry cut him off. "Commander we are receiving a distress signal."

The Commander looked at him "Captain to the bridge."

She came from the ready room just in time to hear Harry's next comment.

"The signal has a federation code to it Commander."

"Federation?" Queered the Captain.

"I have to concur with Ensign Kim on this Captain." Tuvok replied.

"Tom, how long till we get to the destination?" The Commander asked the Pilot.

"At warp eight, about fifteen minutes." Tom replied.

"Captain, I think we should be prepared in case it's a trap." Tuvok replied.

"Fine."

Captain Janeway turned to the Commander. "Put us on yellow alert. And warn the doctor of potential casualties. Tom, be ready to go and help the doctor if he needs you. Let's go."

"Yes ma'am,"Tom replied, happy with the break in the boredom.

Fifteen minutes later they came across a shuttlecraft that looked like it had come from Voyager. Janeway turned to look at Harry and Tuvok to see the same look of disbelief as Tom took them out of warp.

"Life-signs?" She asked Harry.

Harry looked puzzled. He checked the readings again before finally answering the captain as the others now waited it must be something unusual if he had to double check the readings. "One Captain, they are faint."

The Captain's eyebrows frowned, why didn't he answer her straight away if that was the information.

"But?"

"Well according to the computer, the life-sign belongs to Tom Paris."

"What?" Came from Tom. "That can't be right I'm here Harry."

"I'm just saying what the computer is telling me." Harry said helplessly.

"Fine." Tom replied What ever else he was going to say was cut off by Chakotay.

"Doctor we're beaming a casualty to you. It would be best if you use a force field to keep him there. As there may be a problem with the computer. I recommend keeping an open com-link"

"Yes Commander. I also think that Mr. Paris should head down."

"Yes, in a minute we need to see if the computer is right first." The Captain replied.

"Beaming him to sickbay." Harry said so that the doctor would be prepared.

"Tractoring the shuttle to the shuttle bay." Tuvok said.

Mean while in sickbay the doctor got a shock. "Oh my God," was all he managed. 'Maybe it would be best if Ensign Wildman helped instead?' Then he realized the open link. "Captain you didn't tell me you sent Lieutenant Paris on an away mission alone."

The voice of the Captain came over the comm. "I didn't. Why?"

The Doctor pondered this for a minute. "Umm... I'll explain later Captain. Can I have Ensign Wildman's assistance?"

"Sure Doctor. Are you sure you don't want Tom's help?"

"Quiet."

"Fine, Sam is on her way and I'm cutting the com-link now. Inform me when I can come and see the patient."

With the link closed he grabbed his tricorder to check on his patient, only to find that he had the rank of Commander. There were other slight differences with this Tom compared to their Tom, but the similarities were uncanny even to the wedding ring. As soon as Sam walked in he issued a few orders to her as they started to work on stabilizing him and try and get him to wake up.

Tom turned to look at the Captain it had been two hours and they still hadn't heard from the doctor. "I wonder what made Doc ask you if you sent me on a mission?"

"Probably the same reason that the computer read your life-signs." Harry said.

"But that can't be right I'm here." Tom whined.

Chakotay decided to cut in, "why don't you wait to see what the doctor has to say."

"Doctor Van Gogh?" Tom called. "Doc?"

Doc came from his office to see that Tom had woken up. "Yes Tom?"

"What happened?" Tom asked groggily.

"You were in an accident. We need some details from you."

Tom smiled, "Where's Linnis? I thought she would at least help you since I'm here."

"Linnis?"

"Stop playing games Doc where is she. Bad enough I've lost Kes, I don't need people playing mind games over my daughter."

"Not here." Doc mumbled.

"Well where's the Captain?"

"Captain should be down in a bit." Doc said half-heartedly.

"I thought Chakotay would be here. Since I found out which aliens killed Tuvok."

Doc looked white when he said that. "I think there something I should tell you. This isn't your Voyager."

"Oh great." was all Tom said.

The others were just getting ready to leave their shift when the doctor came over the comm. B'Elanna was now at the engineering console as the message came through the others sat back down.

"Captain we have a problem."

Captain nodded to Harry to put him on the main view-screen. It was then that they saw the other Tom. She then signaled for the Doctor to continue.

"It seems that this 'Tom' is from another reality."

"Tell us something we don't know." Came from Tom who got a look of shut-up from the others.

"Well it seems that Commander Paris, is the first-officer, rather than my medical assistant."

"What?" Came from Tom as he interrupted the doctor. Anger at the thought of where he could have been if not for his demotion to Ensign. Commander Paris had a nice ring to it. But then he frowned, he wouldn't be a pilot.

"Mr. Paris if you don't keep quiet I won't tell you anything." He waited till the pilot and his medical assistant nodded. "Well it appears that most of the senior staff is dead. That is to say that you Captain are dead along with Ms. Torres and Mr. Tuvok. Commander Chakotay is now Captain. Though lord forbid how they managed to make Mr. Paris into a first officer." Doc said hoping the man in question would say something, instead he received a glare. "Commander Paris was married to Kes, she died at the ripe age of ten and has a daughter who is apparently married to Mr. Kim and they have a son named Andrew. I have the name Dr. Van Gogh. Commander Paris was very distressed about the fact he wasn't home so I sedated him."

Captain looked from the view screen to Tom and then back. "Can you help him Doctor?"

"Medically, yes. Psychological, probably. Get him home, no. I think that maybe the Commander and Ensign Kim could help him to adjust to being here by talking to him. I'm sorry to say but I think the rest of you might cause him shock."

Tom turned to his console and taped a few buttons to make a course correction, anything but to look at the view screen or the others on the bridge. The Doctor, Captain and B'Elanna all looked worried.

"Captain if they could come after their shifts they could maybe talk to Commander Paris so that he could explain himself later at senior staff meeting. " The Doctor said the other men agreed and the Captain said fine and the comm-link with sickbay was closed and the view-screen

"What's the matter Tom?" Captain queered her pilot.

"Nothing ma'am. Just need to correct our course as we were straying to close to a star."

The Captain and B'Elanna both sighed. Tom had obviously gone back into himself rather than talk about what was bothering him.

"Well I think that we are all finished here, and our replacements are eager to get on with their work. Harry, Chakotay if you like you can go to sickbay." The men nodded and headed out after Harry informed his replacement of any problems. Tom was dragging out having to leave the Conn and was the last out of the bridge and headed to his quarters alone, since B'Elanna had to finish a report in Engineering.

To be Continued


End file.
